Flores
by Stasawe
Summary: Siete flores distintas, siete platos diferentes. Cada día, Shu invitará a Valt a cenar a su casa. Cada día, un nuevo sentimiento estará presente en el correspondiente plato, expresándose y aspirando a ser alcanzado por su amigo.


Valt siempre había estado a su lado.

Desde que eran pequeños, habían pasado por mucho juntos. Y, siempre, era él quien le alegraba el día a día.

Con el tiempo, un fuerte y confuso sentimiento empezaba a afectarle.

En el fondo, Shu lo sabía. Valt había conseguido entrar en lo más profundo de su corazón, haciéndose un espacio importante y, definitivamente, sin tener pensado irse de allí; y aquel albino no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Le gustaba. Estaba enamorado de Valt Aoi, su amigo de la infancia, mejor rival y mejor amigo. Y el joven de ojos rojo necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

_"Quiero decírtelo, pero no puedo."_

Al menos, no directamente. No estaba preparado. No, de momento.

Y, quizás, había otra forma. Otra manera de hacérselo saber. De mostrarle sus sentimientos. De decirle que estaba enamorado de él.

_"Pero… ¿cómo?''_

Otra tarde más, se dirigía a casa. No había nadie esperándole, pero no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. A dormir solo. A que no hubiera ninguna persona dándole las buenas noches. A cocinar su propia comida.

_"¿Comida…?''_

Sí, su comida. Si había algo de lo que Shu podía estar seguro al 100%, era de que a Valt le gustaban sus platos. Y no solo porque se lo había dicho mil veces, sino también por la felicidad que desbordaba al probarlos. Su sonrisa, la alegría de sus ojos…

_"Decidido."_

Invitarle a cenar. El primer paso era ese. Después de clases, Shu había decidido llevar a Valt a su casa.

—¡¿A cenar en tu casa?! —inquirió emocionado el de cabello azul, pensando en la deliciosa comida de su amigo y ansiando probarla.

Obviamente, iba a aceptar. Valt no podía decirle que no a Shu. Y menos si era algo relacionado con la comida que el albino preparaba. Además, Valt disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba demasiado estar junto a Shu. No recordaba desde cuándo el sentimiento se volvió tan fuerte, y tampoco le importaba.

—Sí… quiero que pruebes un nuevo plato.

—¡¿Un nuevo plato?! ¡¿Y qué es?!

—Es un secreto.

—¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡Dímelo!

—No.

—¡Porfaaa!

—Lo sabrás esta noche.

Como resultado, Valt estuvo ilusionado durante todo el día. Deseaba que las clases acabaran lo antes posible (aunque nunca prestara atención a estas) y lo único que esperaba era salir de ahí para ir directamente a casa de Shu.

—Pero… vas a tener que esperar a que termine de prepararlo —comentaba el de ojos rojos, rumbo a su hogar y caminando junto a Valt—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Uhm… ¡Bueno, qué más da! Cuando estoy contigo las horas parecen minutos.

Valt siempre lo hacía. Shu sabía que no era a propósito, pero el de cabello azul siempre decía algo que le hacía ilusionarse. Ilusionarse demasiado. Sus cálidas palabras le ponían muy feliz. Le era imposible no sonreír cuando Valt estaba a su lado.

—¿Shu? —dudó el de cabello azul, viendo cómo su amigo se detenía tras aquellas palabras.

—Ah, sí —reaccionó, negando cualquier pensamiento relacionado con ser correspondido.

Porque Kurenai sabía que no debía tener altas expectativas, porque la posible respuesta, si es que se daba, le podría doler aún más.

Cuando llegaron, Valt se puso cómodo sin que se lo dijera. Siempre lo hacía, estaba acostumbrado a visitar a Shu. Se sentía como en su propia casa.

—¿Hoy tampoco están tus padres...? —inquirió, con un tono de cierta preocupación.

—Estoy acostumbrado, no importa.

Valt no dijo nada ante eso. Desde siempre, Shu había sido bastante solitario.

—¿No te vas a aburrir esperando? —cambió de tema el albino mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—¡Podemos hablar mientras cocinas! —respondió Aoi, sin importarle el tiempo.

Porque cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, era especial.

Sonrió levemente. Valt siempre tenía de qué hablar.

El tiempo pasaba. El plato en específico no era difícil, pero Shu quería hacer todo lo posible para que quedase perfecto; cada mínimo detalle, cada pétalo, que cada parte de él pudiera alcanzar a Valt.

—Aquí está —informó, después de la larga espera, acercándose a su amigo hambriento y dejándole el plato en la mesa.

—¡Wow! —exclamó el de cabello azul, sorprendido por el aspecto que tenía—. ¡Se ve tan bien que me da pena comérmelo! —continuó, aunque sus palabras contradijeron lo que decía porque, en pocos segundos, ya estaba hincándole el diente.

—Adelante —suspiró el contrario con una leve sonrisa, observando la felicidad con la que su amigo comía.

—¿Y cówmo swe llama? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Pues… ensalada de flores con mollejas de ternera.

Al oír aquello, tragó lo que estaba masticando y sus ojos se iluminaron más de lo normal.

—¡¿Las flores se comen?!

—No todas, y no es algo que se haga muy a menudo, pero sí.

—¿Y cuáles son estas?

—Geranios….

—Recuerdo que mi madre mencionó una vez que cada una tenía un significado —continuó Valt, pero sin darle demasiada importancia y prosiguiendo con su cena.

—Lo tienen —respondió Shu al instante, inconscientemente y dándose cuenta de que, quizás, hubiera sido mejor no decir nada.

—¿Y estas cuál tienen? —inquirió en seguida tras oír las palabras del de ojos rojos.

Shu no esperaba que Valt se interesara en ello.

—Los geranios… Bueno, dependen del color.

—Aquí los hay de varios colores… —comentó el de cabello azul, dándose un momento para analizar su plato medio vacío.

—Los rojos significan _"te prefiero''_ —comenzó Shu a explicar—. Los hiedra preferencia por relaciones estables, y el _Pelargonium__ triste_… —prosiguió, acercándose para señalarlo en el plato—, tristeza.

—¿Y estos tienen alguno de esos significados...? —dudó, mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

—Pues hay un poco de todo. No me he fijado en esos detalles… —mintió, incapaz de decirlo directamente.

Valt permaneció mirando su plato durante unos segundos, algo pensativo. Recordaba que, antes de empezar a comer, había de todos los tipos. Sin embargo, recordaba mucho más los Pelargonium triste; y no entendía muy bien por qué.

_Pero Shu sí lo sabía._

Tristeza.

Shu, en el fondo, seguía recordando todos los momentos tristes que habían pasado ambos. La tristeza que habían compartido y que, a pesar de todo, había fortalecido su relación.

Le dolía, y le entristecía todo el daño hecho. Todas las lágrimas que había ocasionado. Las lágrimas de Valt. Sus propias lágrimas. Promesas rotas.

Shu había sido el culpable de la tristeza de Valt. Shu le había hecho llorar, y aunque todos aquellos acontecimientos solo quedaron en el pasado, el joven albino no podía perdonarse del todo.

Y eso le entristecía.

—Shu —llamó, sintiéndose un poco confuso—. No lo entiendo muy bien, pero, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de la tristeza? —prosiguió, sonriéndole levemente y ya casi terminando su plato.

Kurenai no supo responder.

_"¿Qué puede tener de bueno la tristeza...?'' _

—Que tarde o temprano, se queda en el pasado —completó Valt, llevándose el último bocado de aquel plato y saboreando la exquisitez que acababa de probar—. Porque lo que importa es el presente, ¿no? —finalizó, dedicándole otra de esas grandes sonrisas que únicamente le otorgaba a él.

El joven albino sintió una leve presión en el pecho.

Valt siempre lo conseguía. Valt siempre le hacía sentirse así. Cada palabra que decía, de alguna manera, le animaba.

—Bueno… ¡¿Hay más?! —exclamó Aoi, con ganas de seguir comiendo; esa ensalada no le había llenado en absoluto, y la molleja estaba tan buena que podría seguir comiendo durante un buen rato más.

Shu suspiró levemente y le sonrió, dedicándole una mirada llena de amor.

—Claro —finalizó, recibiendo el plato de su mejor amigo para servirle más.

**[...]**

* * *

**No sabía cómo hacer esto porque eso de escribir sobre flores nunca ha sido lo mío, así que pensé: "¿Y si mejor las incluyo en lo que Shu hace tan bien y tanto ama Valt?"**  
**Y este es el resultado xD Shu cocinando y Valt probando sus platos (habrá una pequeña sorpresa en el último capítulo)**


End file.
